


Two Moons

by messylochness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Twin Kai/Jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messylochness/pseuds/messylochness
Summary: They say, there is only one you in the world. But, no. Jongin happened to have an identical twin that looked better than him without even trying. And to make it even worse, his crush whom he had been courting since high school fell in love at first sight with him.





	1. SNU Here We Come!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r0tkappchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/gifts).



> Thanks for Ai (@kyungpoofs on Twitter) who allows me to write one of her prompt. Please check on her works too, she's doing great. 
> 
> Also huge thanks to my proofreader LY (@LY_graffiti on Twitter) for checking and correcting my grammar mistakes.  
> Please enjoy my debut work.

There was a rapid knock at the door in the evening, right before dinner. Jongin might have heard it before anyone else in the house had he not covered his ears with headphones while listening to the blaring music of his latest purchased DAY6's album. He was not in a good mood since his twin, Kai, came into their house late at night, a couple of days ago. They had to share the room from that day on since he was going to continue his study in Seoul, just like him.

Jongin was upset because Kai kept trying to make more space for his not-so-many belongings in their cramped bedroom. Also, his mom constantly nagged him to be nice to Kai and to tidy up his things to make his new roommate more comfortable. With the extra single bed and a small cupboard, he was very bothered by the privacy breach without his consent. Why had Kai not taken the school dormitory instead, Jongin had no idea. They needed to take a twenty-minutes-ride on the subway to get to the campus, after all. A genius kid like Kai would have preferred to use his precious time to study instead, rather than running late to class.

Although they were twins, Jongin had rarely seen Kai. His older brother by four minutes used to live with their grandparents in the neighboring city since they were eight years old, and they only met during Chuseok and Christmas. His late grandparents were quite old and very ill when he's big enough, and Kai did a really excellent job taking care of them while maintaining good grades in school. Even after their grandparents death, Kai still lived in their house until he graduated from high school.

Fortunately—or unfortunately for Jongin—they both got accepted in Seoul National University, which couldn't make their parents any prouder since both of their sons were quite clever. They even forgot that a few minutes before the phone call from Kai, they were going to throw a fit regarding Jongin's major choice.

But, the more Jongin looked at Kai, the more the reality that they were twins sink in. They bore the same similarities, although they did have their own style preference—based on their clothes; Kai's had more shirts, nice coats and jeans, while Jongin seek comfort in jumper and sweatpants. They were clever in their own ways—Jongin was more into Literature and Arts, meanwhile Kai’s Math and Science—to get accepted into one of the most pretentious universities in South Korea. Yet, Jongin was unhappy about his twin's presence. The resting bitch face on Kai and his stoic, cold voice speaking in  _ jondaetmal _ made him just slightly uncomfortable. It was as if they were not close enough to be able to talk freely, which was true, and Jongin hated the constant reminder.

Talking about uncomfortable feelings, he was reminded of Kyungsoo's favorite saeguk drama where there was a crown prince who was constantly complaining that he was the only one there who felt uncomfortable. Kyungsoo was head over heels with the handsome actor, he even went to his fan meeting and managed to get his autograph.

By the way, where was Kyungsoo? They were going to have dinner to celebrate their acceptance into the University, and Jongin invited him to join the feast. Jongin checked the clock on his smartphone's screen. Kyungsoo should have arrived around this time. Just as Jongin pulled his headphones, he slightly heard a burst of familiar laughter from the foyer. He widened his eyes, who was Kyungsoo laughing hysterically, while he was here on the second floor? Surely his parents knew him as well as his sister, but he was too polite to mess with them. He quickly stood up, opened his bedroom's door and rushed as fast as he could, he practically jumped two stairs at once.

Kyungsoo was hugging Kai tight, giggling and repeatedly exclaiming ‘we did it, Jongin' all the while bouncing happily, taking the stunned-faced Kai to jump along with him regardless of his will. Kyungsoo didn't even seem to realize that he wasn't embracing the  _ real _ Jongin, his best friend since the last three years of high school. He didn't recognize their difference at a glance, which made Jongin more somber. Jongin pouted angrily, it was only Kai's second day here, but he already had Kyungsoo in his arms. His lovely, cutie pie, kitten Kyungsoo, the love of his life. Although it was only a one-sided love—or that was what he thought of Kyungsoo's feeling towards him—it was still unacceptable. The headache caused by Kai's mere presence just escalated into another level.

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo away from Kai quickly, “Doh Kyungsoo! Did you even realize what you are doing?”

The innocent round eyes blinked unconsciously, he glanced alternately between the two guys in front of him, then his jaw dropped to realize that there were  _ two _ Jongins. Two freaking identical twins, where he identified the latter as the friend of him.

“Oh God, you're twins. That's amazing! And he's more handsome than you.” That was the first words coming from Kyungsoo after a few minutes of absorbing the new information. His heart-shaped lips pulled into a full gummy smile as he bounced, circling both his arms around each of Jongin and Kai's neck. He looked genuinely happy to meet Jongin's other sibling.

Kyungsoo's cheeks blushed prettily, enough for Jongin to hold himself back to told him that he and Kai weren't in good terms. He thought Kai was feeling the same, since he decided to circle his left arm around Kyungsoo's slim waist, giving it a small pat. Jongin swatted that hand away, and they shared a deadly stare towards each other behind Kyungsoo's nape.

“What do you mean? We look exactly the same,” Jongin grumbled. “Also, _ I am _ more handsome, though. Who styles their hair up like that?” Kyungsoo looked at him straight in the eyes, and slowly moving the corner of his eyes towards Kai. “This is Kai, I think you may want to know his name. Let's just go to the dining room, I know you will love it more to help set the table with my Mom.”

Kyungsoo agreed, he easily let go of the hold. But wait, did his hand just linger a bit longer on Kai's shoulder? Jongin's mother and his sister Jungah were busy preparing the side dishes when they arrived. Their eyes lit when seeing Kyungsoo, their other favorite boy—except him, of course. Kyungsoo rolled the sleeves of his black sweater and start helping arranged the side dishes plate and rice bowls for six. They were exchanging hellos and how are you, and congratulating Kyungsoo for his acceptance into SNU, majoring in agricultural. He had always wanted to be a farmer someday, and the major suited his passion well.

Kai followed Kyungsoo's lead. He picked the heavy, steaming hot clay pot containing spicy tofu stew from the stove to place it on the middle of the dining table. They occasionally bumped their shoulders while moving around the kitchen and dining table, but Kyungsoo just laughed at it. Kai responded with a small tug on his lips as close as possible to smiling, but that gesture was enough for Kyungsoo to think that he was quite friendly.

“So Kai, since you are quite excellent in Math, how fast can you finish an integral equation on the CSAT exams?” Kyungsoo asked while chewing on his meat, during the dinner. He sat next to Kai, meanwhile Jongin had to occupy the only empty chair in front of them next to Jungah. “I mean, it was hard, I took forever to finish one.”

Kai raised his eyebrows, “It isn't that hard, though. You only need to change the variables and then replace them. No big deal,” he shrugged.

“Kai really is a genius, just like me,” their father responded. His laughter was contagious, as soon as it began, other people around the table started laughing too.

"Yeah," Jongin's mom rolled her eyes. "What kind of genius who forgot to bring his key and end up got locked?"

“But Jongin is smart too, Mr. Kim. Both of your sons deserve acknowledgment,” Kyungsoo replied softly, but everyone just let the talk down, as Jungah began to whine about her colleagues at work.

Jongin was pretty sure that Kai did realize the way Kyungsoo's eyes lit up with admiration sparked his anger. Especially when Kyungsoo tried to make conversation with him, or laughed at his attempt to joke.

Kai looked amused, he tossed his hair once in a while that sparked Kyungsoo’s cheerful squeak. So, he really liked all the compliments Kyungsoo had given him. Or he only did that to make Jongin jealous?

"Here Jongin, eat this," Kyungsoo put a lump of fish meat in his bowl, "And Kai too."

Jongin noticed how Kai's fish were bigger than his, but he still ate it anyway, since it was Kyungsoo. Kai was going to put a slice of meat at Kyungsoo's bowl, but Kyungsoo opened his mouth wide, so that Kai feed him. Jongin gripped his chopsticks so hard it would break, had it not made of steel.

They spent their time in Jongin's—and Kai’s—room after washing the dishes. Kyungsoo sat in Kai’s bed, trying to read an English book from his makeshift bookshelf while Kai loomed over him, translating several words that Kyungsoo didn't understand and fixing his pronunciation. His books were mostly old, he admitted that he bought it at a flea market. Jongin couldn't hide his misery any longer, so he nudged Kyungsoo's leg with his.

“Hey, you really don’t know the difference between me and Kai?” Jongin asked. "I'm offended," he quickly added with a pout.

“I'm sorry,” Kyungsoo grinned, he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand, “I forgot my glasses. I think I left it in Seungsoo's car on our way here. Also, it was my first time meeting Kai, without knowing that you have a twin. I just thought that you both are, well, the same person.” Realizing something, Kyungsoo kicked Jongin back. “Why did you never tell me about Kai? I thought that we were friends. You don’t trust me enough to tell me about this important matter?”

Jongin rubbed the back of his neck, “I don't know, I thought that you will never meet him anyway, so I never bothered to explain.”

Kyungsoo seemed upset, “You're rude. I introduced you to Seungsoo and my cousin Baekhyun, but you never mentioned Kai to me at all. Even if I’ll never have the chance to meet Kai in person, he is still a nice guy and don't deserve your disrespect. Right, Kai?”

“Whose friend are you? Why are you always taking his side, anyway?” Jongin threw his pillow at both Kyungsoo and Kai with enough force to knock both of them to the bed, which he instantly regretted. Kai was lying on top of Kyungsoo, their faces only inches away.

Kai hurriedly apologies, while trying to remove himself from Kyungsoo's personal space, meanwhile Kyungsoo laid in his bed with a shocked expression. Jongin couldn't contain himself anymore. He grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist, pulled him away from Kai, and placed him on his own bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller guy. Kyungsoo blinked slowly, trying to pull himself back.

“Well, I think, I gotta go. Seungsoo promised to pick me up at eight.” Kyungsoo waved both his hands at Jongin and Kai. “I guess I'll see you at the welcoming event next week, then.” He smiled. “Also, nice to meet you, Kai. I hope that we can be friends, just like me and Jongin.”

Silence wrapped both of the twins as Kyungsoo's departure. They could hear a horn from outside of their house, it must have been Kyungsoo's elder brother picking him up. No one bothered to break the ice. Heck, Jongin and Kai had barely talked to each other since the first day of Kai's moving in. Jongin laid in his bed, put on his headphones again, ready to completely ignore Kai as much as he can.

“So, you like him, right? That Kyungsoo boy," Jongin heard Kai's voice.

“Don't ever go near him,” he spatted.

Kai bent to pick both his book that Kyungsoo was reading and Jongin's pillow. “Why? He's cute. I like cute boys.”

“Kai!” Jongin growled, he snatched his pillow from Kai's hand. “You can impress Mom and Dad with your cleverness, and I won't give a fuck. But you can't take Kyungsoo from me. Don't you dare.”

Kai replied with a smile, he hummed, “But Kyungsoo said he liked me, though.”

Jongin turned his back from Kai, his music blared deafeningly in his ears to prevent him from breaking his own heart.


	2. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader LY and I for the help. I really am nothing without you.

Perhaps Kai had forgotten how it felt to be loved the moment his parents left him in a small village on the outskirts of town to take care of his old grandparents. He was barely eight, although he seemed more mature than that. He could clean his own dishes without breaking the porcelain tableware—unlike Jongin—since the first time they learned to do the chores together. He washed his own clothes, and it's cleaner than Jongin did, even though they used the same washing products. Kai always kept everything tidy, he sorted his toy box by shape and color and he never left any wrinkles on his bed. He received so much praise from their parents and other extended family members whenever he did something good.

But, leaving the elders in the care of a boy barely eight years of age, Kai had no idea how the adult’s mind works. Although his job was supposed to be simple, like making sure the hot water was ready for their bath, preparing their meds—his grandfather had chronic back pain and heart disease, meanwhile his grandma was nearly blind because of diabetic retinopathy—and reminding them to eat, but Kai outdid that simple task.

He taught himself to prepare _doenjang_ and _gochujang_ with a mere guidance from his grandma's secret ingredients and uncertain measurements. He made the perfect homemade kimchi after his fifth trial. He helped the elder neighbors fixed their roof, he walked their family's dogs, he collected wood to warm their house when winter came. On top of that, he still had time to study and always came first at school.

He was all alone since his first day at his grandparents house. Slowly but surely he trained his survival skills through the years. He did everything he could, he excelled at what other people were good at, he grew stronger on his own. Kai had learned the harsh life since a very young age, meanwhile his younger siblings lived in the city with all the privileges that their parents could provide. From Jongin's latest version of Nintendo, his fancy brand of clothing, to his latest model of iPhone. Kai was content with his two year old Android phone, given by their eldest sister Jungyeon on his birthday, the same day Jongin got a MacBook from their Dad.

But never once did Kai loathe Jongin or feel envious of him. Or his fancy gadgets. Not even once.

How could he despise his own sibling? They became distant by the space and time that separate each other without their consent. With only two times a year, the frequency of their meeting sometimes lessened when Jongin decided to stay at home instead of spending time with their grandparents and his twin, but Kai still love him the same. His spoiled, clumsy younger twin. He kept wondering whether Jongin would change and grow up, everytime he went to bed. Who was the taller between them? Would their facial features still look identical even after being separated? Had he got his first kiss already? Did he still loathe zucchini? Kai knew several recipes that could probably make Jongin like it.

Kai was eager to meet his brother again every time his family car approached around Chuseok and Christmas each year. But it seemed like Jongin was unhappy to see him. He had that constant cute pout on his face every time they met. Jongin tried to ignore him as much as he could, he would rather be with their _noonas_ or other cousins. Jongin even prefered Taemin, his eldest uncle's last child, than him, but Kai was fine with it. He was usually busy cooking all the _banchan_ and main dishes with the aunts instead of joining his brother to play.

It was until their grandmother passed away, at the fourth year Kai's stayed with them, did he have the chance to personally talk to his brother. It was an awkward exchange, consist of asking each other's well-being and weather talk. He was only twelve, barely a teenager. But Jongin did mention that he feels like talking to an uncle instead of his _hyung_ because he was bored. Kai just shrugged it off. He rarely has the same-aged friends amongst the place he was living. People around him was mostly the same age as their grandparents or their parents. Kai was too used to talk in formal languages and he was not only lacked knowledge on the currently popular slang, he didn't even use memes on chatroom. Kai was no fun at all, and it wasn't like Jongin never mentioned it before.

The next time they had a real talk was when their grandfather's death, a couple of years ago. Jongin asked him what would he do, now that his task was done. He approached him first, very unlikely Jongin, not that Kai disapproved about it either. But Kai indeed really didn't know what to do back then. His plan was simple, just finished his high school there before looking for a job or going back to Seoul to their parents. Kai even asked Jongin what if he enlisted in the military after that? Jongin's eyes bulged as a response.

Jongin asked how about college, and Kai replied him with what university was Jongin going to submit. Jongin's answer was merely three words, SNU. Kai asked whether Jongin would be bothered if he admissioning to the same university, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Jongin even scoffed, not that both of them would be accepted in the same university, though, he said. Kai was thinking about how pessimistic his younger brother, but he found out that the entrance exams wasn't easy a couple of weeks later.

Soon, the university talk was coming to a dead end, and that was when Kai heard about Kyungsoo indirectly for the first time. Jongin's phone call interrupted their awkward silence, which he did appreciate but Jongin seem relieved, since he almost jumped one and a half meters away from Kai before picking up the phone. But even after the more distance that Jongin put between them, Kai could still heard Kyungsoo's soothing voice, trying to console Jongin.

Your grandfather would no longer be in vain, Kyungsoo said. Kai had to admit that Kyungsoo's voice was the best thing he ever heard. Kai leaned his back against the wall, closed his eyes. He just realized that he didn't have friends from school that close enough to call him in the middle of the night and telling him he would be okay when they heard about his grandfather's death. Kai just realized that he wasn't okay. He spent half of his life with the elders and now they both leaving him.

Kai was on the verge of breaking into tears reminiscing about the last eight years he spent with the grandparents, when Jongin's phone call ended and he turned back at him. Jongin's face was blushing hard. Even with their natural tanned skin, his cheeks and the tip of the ears still blazing in crimson shade. That was when Kai realized that Kyungsoo wasn't just a friend. Something happened between his younger brother and that boy, and Kai had been very curious since then.

Growing up with Jongin, Kai had been showing signs that he was getting more mature than his little brother almost all the time. Like, when they were four months old, Kai stopped crying out loud whenever he's hungry or his diapers need to be changed. He even curled himself towards Jongin, a simple act to comfort the younger, when he got cranky. Kai got on his four and crawl by himself several weeks faster than Jongin. Kai was able to walk almost a month faster than Jongin. His first word wasn't Mom or Dad, but Nini. Jonginnie.

Kai had become Jongin's role mode since then. When they got their first food and Jongin refused to eat, Kai sat obediently to finish his meal. The crying younger sibling just looked at him while sniffling, and Kai offer to feed him. When Jongin got cranky, he calmed him down by offering his last piece of their favorite cookie since Jongin usually stuffed up his cheeks and he would be upset when it finished faster. Kai taught Jongin to ride their tricycle around the house, but when Jongin became too excited and break the pedals, Kai took all the blame. He loved his Jonginnie, because he knew that later the night when they were sent to bed, Jongin would hug him tight and apologized for not listening to _hyung_. He knew how sweet and fragile his little Jonginnie, Kai learned how to be strong since a very young age so that he can protect both of them.

Over the next eight years of their life, Kai realized that Jongin had outgrown him. Kai didn't have a close friend he could consider as a crush or first love. Kai has never experience night phone call with the significant other either, even if it was just as simple as bidding good night and see you later at school. The little Jonginnie he thought he used to know, wasn't the same kid he grows with. Jongin had changed, but he didn't.

When the time has come for him to move to his parent's house, Kai was beyond excited to be able to live with Jongin again, but it seems like the feeling wasn't mutual. Jongin practically ignored him and speak as less as he could. Even though his parents and _noona_ was welcoming him warm-heartedly, but Jongin's acceptance was the only thing that matters to him. On his second day at home, he opened the front door to an enthusiast smaller boy who didn't even look at him twice to strangle him.

It was Kai's first hug with someone other than family members. And good Lord, it felt beyond nice to be held. His heart almost burst into small pieces in a good way. Kai cleared his throat several times, but he didn't have the heart to tell this boy that he probably mistook him for his younger sibling, since Kai absolutely have no idea whether they ever met before.

But before Kai could say anything, a pair of hands suddenly ripped both of them with a force, highly fueled with anger. He heard Jongin screamed at the shaken boy, that later Kai could see his facial features clearly. His doe eyes widened in shock, his full lips parted. Kai has never seen such a beautiful boy like that, it made his body shivered. Were all city boys always as beautiful as him? Jongin then introduced them, he finally met with Kyungsoo, the same Kyungsoo that made his little Jonginnie blushing two years prior. He didn't even feel bothered that Jongin never told Kyungsoo about him at all. Kyungsoo was too mesmerising, he couldn't take his eyes off.

Kyungsoo was a nice boy with the softest voice Kai even heard of. And his laughter sound heavenly too, it brought pleasure to anyone who made him did that. It was no wonder that his little Jonginnie got head over heels for him. Kai too was probably would fall for him, but he wouldn't betrayed Jongin. He didn't want to ruin his little brother's happiness, but perhaps he could tease him a little bit. It was fun to see how upset Jongin could be when he get close with his Kyungsoo. Also, Kyungsoo seem like a nice boy to hang out with. He's as curious as a kitten and he looked super cute when his eyes twinkle in awe.

Long hours after Kyungsoo's departure and Jongin refusal to talk to him, Kai heard a soft sniffling sound coming from Jongin's side of the bed.

"Jongin?" Kai called. He landed a hand upon his shaking shoulder.

" _Kai hyung_ ," Jongin's whisper was barely heard because of his croaked voice.

"Are you crying, Nini?" Kai asked. "You're angry with me because of Kyungsoo?" Jongin answered with a weak nods. "You know, I was just kidding, right? Don't hold a grudge against me."

"You can take anything from me, but not Kyungsoo. Please. I will do anything that you want, as long as you stay away from him. Can you do that for me, _Hyung_?"

"Why should—" Kai stood still in his place. How could Jongin think that way towards him, Kai had no idea. Anger slowly boiled inside him, "Well, it was not like I am going to snatch him under your nose. He's not even close to my standard."

"But Kyungsoo likes you."

"He was just being nice with me, no strings attached." Kai pulled his hair, frustration slowly crept inside his head. "It was only our first meet. It wasn't like I'm going to see him again. I will not see him again if that makes you happy."

"Okay," Jongin mumbled. Kai sat back in his bed, he muffled a low groan at his pillow. It was long, stretching silent before he heard, "thanks, _hyung_."


End file.
